whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Attack and Defense
Synopsis First Half Irie writes at his desk when he hears a vehicle outside screech to a halt. He sees through his window members of the Yamainu carrying the unconscious Jirō from their van. A flashback shows Akasaka warning him that he should treat any "bad hunches" as an emergency. Irie makes a phone call, and in the clinic's control room a Yamainu member on a headset reports that Irie is calling Rika and Satoko's home. Takano, now dressed in her black uniform, wonders if he is trying to alert someone regarding Jirō's capture. With a giggle, she tells herself that she has Irie "by the tail." While the phone continues to ring in Rika's home, another Yamainu member reports that Irie has left the clinic through the back entrance. Takano orders his seizure, and a white Yamainu van pursues Irie's car. On the radio Tetsurō Okonogi orders them to prevent him from reaching Okinomiya. They shoot his right-rear tire, and Irie screams as his car skids. In Rika and Satoko's home with the sound of a phone ringing, Akasaka waits and remembers, through a flashback, that if the phone rings for one minute and hangs up, the home is in danger. If it rings any longer, then Irie cannot contact him and he must escape to the Sonozaki estate immediately. He checks his watch--the time is a minute before 9:00 A.M.--and counts of the remaining seconds. He flees, and the Yamainu member on a headset in the control room reports that a man has fled the house. Akasaka runs through the festival area of the Furude Shrine pursued by two Yamainu. As he runs, he wonders if he should run as fast as he can to the Sonozaki estate, "Or maybe. . . ." He stops suddenly and faces his pursuers who react in shock. The sound of a punch lingers over a view Irie's wrecked car on its side having driven off the road and down to a lower road. Two Yamainu observe from the higher road. Inside the car, a bloody Irie groans. A car coming down the lower road. The voice of Sonozaki Shion happily hums. The driving Kasai Tatsuyoshi remarks on her good mood. She looks forward to fooling her sister and friends during the ''Watanagashi'' Festival. They see Irie staggering from his car. He refuses to go to his clinic and insists that he be taken to the Sonozaki estate. Kasai notices the bullet hole in Irie's tire and concludes this was not an accident. Kasai instructs Shion to make sure they are not followed and takes a circuitous route to the estate. Meanwhile, a report comes into the control room in the clinic stating that a civilian vehicle has picked up the "target." The Yamainu member on a headset assigns "Warbler" to pursue and make every effort to take Irie alive. Listening but impatient, Takano demands to know how long it will take to recapture him. The Yamainu member on a headset informs her that Irie has a hidden transmitter on his lab coat. "Warbler Three" reports the location of the vehicle, which the Yamainu in the control room determine is on the Sonozaki estate. Takano laughs and declares them cornered "like rats!" Kasai drives to the door of the Sonozaki estate. Inside in a room with surveillance monitors and Rena, Satoko, Mion, Keiichi, and Hanyū, Rika reports the car which Mion recognizes. Irritated, she suspects Shion simply came to hang out at the Festival. Rena points out that Shion and Kasai are supporting Irie. Rena, Mion, and Keiichi run to meet them. Irie informs them that Jirō has been captured. Mion asks Shion if they were followed, to which Shion happily assures her they were not, until she hears the rapidly approaching vans. Mion and Shion semi-''chibi denounce one another as "stupid (の馬鹿・''no baka)!" Kasai convinces all to continue the conversation inside as the van arrives. "Phoenix 1" (Okonogi) reports to Takano that Irie has been found "as well as several of his friends." Takano laughs and concludes that Rika must be hiding with them. She then turns and asks, "Isn't that right そうよねー . . . Jirō-san?" Jirō is "hog-tied" with handcuffs on his ankles and wrists lying on his stomach on the floor. Takano taunts his lack of an answer by using her foot to move to move his face from side-to-side as she laughs at him. Yamainu entering the Sonozaki estate grounds with handguns drawn. They see the fleeing group and pursue. A few of them suddenly find themselves caught in Satoko's rope-traps. Mion and the rest enter a bunker with secured doors. A chibi Shion protests that she has no idea what is going on and an angry chibi Mion retorts that if Shion would give her five minutes, she could explain it. During this time, the Yamainu outside of the door report the situation to Okonogi. At first, Okonogi refuses the suggestion to use plastic explosives since the noise will alert civilians. He then asks for the time--"almost ten"--smiles, and gives the order to prepare the explosives. Inside, Rika, Hanyū, and Satoko watch the monitors. Mion feels that they are safe and Shion reminds her that perhaps she should call the police. Mion sheepishly agrees only to find the phone lines dead. The lights suddenly go out, and Kasai lights his lighter. Mion encourages them that their enemy cannot use explosives in broad daylight with people in the vicinity. At that point, Satoko remembers that fireworks are set off at 10 A.M. to signal that the Festival will not be cancelled due to rain. Hanyū "Auu~! Auu!"s in fear as the Yamainu set off the explosives as the fireworks begin. Mion directs the rest through cell doors that lead to a deep pit that has a ladder. Keiichi wonders if they really need to descend it. Mion tells him they will find a tunnel on the way down that will lead to an old well in the mountains. Shion volunteers Mion to lead the group down the ladder since she knows this information while she volunteers to guard the rear with Kasai. Mion asks her if she knows what she is getting into to which Shion sharply responds that she does. Mion accepts this, and Kasai asks her for the keys to the armory. Second Half Mion is at the entrance of the tunnel looking up and calling up to Rika to come down next. Rika immediately slips trying to reach the steps cut into the wall as the rest gasp. She is almost too short to reach from one step to the other. In her a Adult Voice, she angrily vows to herself that she will live past June, 1983, grow taller, her breasts will get bigger, and she will no longer be trapped in a child's body. With an explosion, the Yamainu successfully break down the doors to the bunker. Using what appears to be infrared/night-vision googles, they search and see evidence of numerous wire traps. Satoko can work very quickly apparently. Okonogi refuses to turn the electricity back on since he understands that they probably have an escape route and turning on the lights will only help them. While he talks, Rika, Hanyū, Mion, Satoko, and Irie wait for Rena to complete her descent. As Keiichi begins his descent, Shion playfully warns him to be careful since, "Rumor has it," the pit was used for generations to dispose of the corpses of Sonozaki enemies. Keiichi protests that she should go rather than he. She thanks him "for his male pride," but reminds him it will take too long to explain how to use a Kalashnikov. She then assures him that "Good women don't die" then whispers something in his ear which surprises him. Another explosion causes tremors, and Kasai announces that they have made it to the torture chamber. Before he leaves, Shion asks Keiichi to tell her sister that, "It'd be nice if we could be twins again in the next life." She runs off and another explosion temporarily blinds Keiichi. He makes it to the bottom of the pit. Explosions, gunfire, and flashes are heard and seen. Mion screams for "Stupid Shion!" to hurry. Rika becomes afraid. She protests in her Adult Voice that she does not want to give up anyone. Hanyū tries to comfort her, but Rika continues that she does not want a future where Shion or Kasai die. She grows more panicked and calls for them to hurry. However, the Yamainu shine lights on them and demand that they hand over Rika, "The Queen Carrier," and Irie. Mion denounces them for murdering her sister, to which the Yamainu reply they are merely unconscious. The leader holds Shion's limp body held over the pit and gives them sixty seconds to think. If they do not surrender he will drop her. Irie volunteers to surrender and claim Rika has already escaped. Rena realizes that Shion and Kasai sacrificed themselves so he and Rika could escape. If he is captured, "what did they fight so hard for?" Mion angrily demands what else they should do: "Are you saying Shion should die?!" Satoko begs Mion stop, since her heart is "bursting as well." Crying, she reminds Mion that Shion is her "Nee-Nee". As Mion and Satoko embrace crying, Rika suddenly questions Hanyū about what they should do given this is probably their last world. Hanyū meekly admits that slaps Rika]] she does not know. Rika explodes and rants at Hanyū, as a goddess, to do something. A slap is heard that silences Rika as the rest look surprised. Hanyū calmly asks Rika in her more Adult Voice to listen: they have crossed many worlds together and "learned many things no normal person could ever know." She reminds Rika that the most important thing they have learned in this world is "the way to make a miracle happen." Rika seems to understand and responds in her Adult Voice that she almost forgot it again. Shifting back to her Child Voice, she instructs everyone to run away. She concludes that she will be enough for the Yamainu and since Takano has a specific way to kill her, she probably will not be killed for a while. As she walks towards the ladder and Keiichi protests, she states that she believes they can still win: "I, everyone else, and even a goddess believes it." She concludes her speech with a smile and a "Nipaa!" Continuing in her Child Voice, she threatens the Yamainu that if they harm her friends she will bite through her tongue and die. Her voice progressively shifts to more Adult as she demands they comply. Cowed, the Yamainu accept her conditions. Back to her Child Voice, she tells her friends that she "is off" using the traditional farewell to a family when leaving the home. As they all watch in sadness, Hanyū says "Rika." Outside of the Sonozaki estate Rika is met by Okonogi. He sarcastically greets her, claiming her life is "quite precious" to them. He sends the Yamainu to capture the rest. When Rika angrily asks about their agreement, he mockingly pretends to know nothing about it and orders his men to enter the bumker to subdue her friends. When she tries to run, he seizes her. As one of his men gags her, Okonogi invites her to try to try to bite her tongue. As one of the Yamainu approaches with a syringe, a tearful Rika hopes in her Adult Voice that when she next opens her eyes she will see her friends. When she closes her eyes, she hears the sound of a strike and someone groan. She opens her eyes to see the Yamainu fall to the ground and the syringe shatter. Another Yamainu stands protecting her. Okonogi demands to know who he is, and he reveals himself to be Akasaka. He quickly beats up the five remaining Yamainu then engages Okonogi. When Okonogi punches him in the chest, Akasaka calls Okonogi "weak," and then offers to show him a "real punch." He punches out the windshield of the white van behind Okonogi. Stunned by this, Okonogi collapses to the ground. Suddenly, the rest of the Yamainu flee out of the entrance to the bunker. Okonogi flees with them in the vans. Shion and Kasai are revealed aiming their Kalashnikovs. Behind them stand the rest of Rika's friends. Keiichi explains that Kasai only pretended to be unconscious, which gave them the ability to fight back. In her Adult Voice, Rika tells Hanyū she thanks the "miracle." Hanyū disagrees. It was not a "miracle," but all of them combining their strength. Hanyū announces to all it is their time to strike. Post-End Titles Irie examines Shion in the "torture room" of the Sonozaki bunker. Irie expresses his surprise and admiration that she really was prepared to die. Hearing this, Shion becomes embarrassed thinking that Keiichi revealed what she told him. We then have a flashback where Shion tells Keiichi that if she ends up being the only one of them to survive if she lets him take her place, "Big Sister" will hate her for the rest of her life. She then whispers, "The person I love is already gone, but Big Sister still has hers." As Shion holds her head in embarrassment, Irie asks if the one she loves is Satoshi. She shifts her feet in further embarrassment and "wonders" if anyone knows where he is or if he is alive or dead. Irie reveals that he is alive. In the room in the bunker with monitors, Kasai discusses tactics with Akasaka. Shion arrives with Irie and announces she will have to go along with whatever attack they are planning. When Keiichi and Mion protest, she covers Satoko ears and states that she has learned of a reason to go to the Irie Clinic no matter the risk. However, she cannot explain or Satoko will insist on going as well. Rika tells her in her Child Voice that she is sure this is a chance "god (神様・かみさま・''kamisama'') created for you." Hanyū tells Shion in her Adult Voice that Shion repented for not believing and continued to believe. She assures Shion that because of her "stong will," she will succeed. Rika agrees since she has "Oyashiro-sama's blessing," which Shion happily accepts. She releases Satoko's ears, who grouses about not hearing what was discussed. Outside, villagers gather on the grounds of the Furude Shrine for the Festival. Teaser '' Chibi'' Rika, wearing her cat ears and tail, and Chibi Hanyū's "23rd Oyashiro-sama radio broadcast" has them introducing the beauty of Hinamizawa with a postcard sent by a listener--"B-san from Kyōto"--who demands they make a proper preview for once. "You trying to pick a fight," Chibi Rika responds in her adult voice as Chibi Hanyū "Auu~! Auu~!"s. After Chibi Hanyū introduces the next episode, Chibi Rika warns in her Adult Voice: *"Better watch your back when you go out at night!" Characters In order of appearance *Irie Kyōsuke *Jirō Tomitake *Akasaka Mamoru *Takano Miyo *Tetsurō Okonogi *Furude Rika *Hōjō Satoko *Kasai Tatsuyoshi *Sonozaki Shion *Sonozaki Mion *Ryūgū Rena *Maebara Keiichi *Furude Hanyū *Hōjō Satoshi (mentioned) Referbacks and Forwards *'Where is Shion?: '''In this arc, Shion is not a part of the group of friends as she was in the previous. *'Is Hanyū Recognized by the Rest of the Characters as Oyashiro-sama?:' As noted in her Profile, how much the rest know about her is not made clear in this ''anime arc. Rika frequently identifies and refers to her as a "goddess" (神様・かみさま・''kamisama''), demands she use her powers in front of them, and even refers to her as "Oyashiro-sama" in this episode, and none of them seem surprised. *'Sonozaki Recycling: '''They climb down the same pit Shion used to dispose of Mion in ''Meakashi-hen. *"Nee-Nee": an affectionate diminutive of "Big Sister" (お姉・''onee'') similar to her diminutive for her older brother and is significant given the relationship between Shion and Satoko in previous arcs, and Shion's promise to Satoshi. *While not identified, Okonogi appears to be one of the Yamainu who Akasaka confronts in Himatsubushi-hen. Trivia * Takano's Shoes: leaving aside the obvious jokes about what their scene suggests about their intimate relationship, it does make one wonder how much Takano actually cares about Jirō. *'Rika's Vow:' reproduced in the manga version of the arc serves as a source of humor for the artists in end-pages and "extras" for their volumes. This includes Takano's ability to remove Keiichi and other male characters from Rika due to her somewhat more ample "assets." Rika vows that, one day, her "assets" will exceed Takano's. Hanyū cautions her to lower her expectations. *Rika appears to call the Yamainu gedō (外道) which is translated as "peons." *When she surrenders to the Yamainu, Rika says 行ってきます (ittekimasu) which means one goes but will come back. This is the traditional saying when leaving home in the morning which implies one will return home. Rika hopes that she will return to this time fragment alive rather than another after having been killed yet again. *Irie examines Shion while they sit on the observation seats in the Sonozaki "torture area." These are the seats on which Oryō and Shion's her parents sat when she was forced to have her fingernails removed. Cultural References *Kalashnikov Memorable Moments *Takano "plays" with Jirō *Rika expresses her anger at remaining a child. *Shion makes clear to Keiichi that Mion has a crush on him. *Rika chooses to potentially sacrifice herself to save her friends. *Akasaka appears at the correct time. *Rika repeatedly refers to Hanyū as a goddess. *Irie reveals to Shion that Satoshi is alive. Quotes *"Stupid Shion!" (魅音の馬鹿・''Shion no baka'') - Mion **"Stupid Elder Sister!" (お姉の馬鹿・''Onē no baka'') - Shion *"Damn it! I will live past June 1983. And then I'm going to grow much taller. My breasts are going to get bigger. I'm not going to stay in a child's body for the rest of my life!" - Rika *"Don't worry. Good women never die." - Shion *"Aren't you a goddess (神様・''kamisama'')?! Do something! Use your superpowers, or make some kind of miracle happen!" - Rika to Hanyū *"I believe . . . that the first thing I will see when I open my eyes . . . are the faces of my beloved friends." - Rika Gallery More Sisterly Love.png|'Not Shown' Sisterly Love Rikka 3.jpg|A comic end-page from the manga suggests that Rika's vow will not be realized. Rika Ask Hanyū.png Higurashi Kai Title Card 22.png|The episode title card. Category:Episodes Category:Matsuribayashi-hen Episodes Category:Anime